


Lup has a favorite word (ONESHOT)

by BumbleBee_HQ



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lup in the umbrastaff, Lup takes pride in being a mess, Taako overworking himself is mentioned bc its me, Theyre so goddamn cute, Young Lup and Taako, dear lord, im sorry I’m incapable of making fluff, it gets angsty towards the end, lup and taako, no proof read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee_HQ/pseuds/BumbleBee_HQ
Summary: Lup has a favorite word, and it’s her favorite because it describes her and her favorite person.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lup has a favorite word (ONESHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> Using @majesticprompts on instagrams prompt!! ‘Solvenly - messy or dirty’
> 
> Lup’s always had a favorite word.

Solvenly.

It had always been Lup’s favorite word— She thinks she heard it from an “uncle” somewhere along the line.

He said that her and Taako were ‘solvenly’. Dirty. Messy. Taako took it as an insult, but she thought differently of it.

She wasn’t sure why it stuck with her— But it stayed in her head. Popping up whenever Taako had food on his face from cooking all day, doing too much work for someone their age.

Or when they had curled up in an alley somewhere cold, during one of the times they had been left without a job. Taako called them the in between times.

It was a source of pride for her. That was a word that described them— Both her and Taako.

They where solvenly.

Dirty, maybe, but to her? They where well lived in and well loved.

Even if it was just them who was doing the loving, they loved each other plenty.

Taako never understood why she liked the word— He hated feeling dirty, and a fancy word didn’t change that. But she thought it fit quite well.  
  


————

That was something else she hated about the umbrastaff.

It was too clean. It felt like a show home. Like the aunts and uncles houses on their moms side, with furniture they couldn’t touch.

She couldn’t touch anyways.

She couldn’t feel anything.

She couldn’t be messy. Or live.

She wasn’t living.


End file.
